


Entropy // Equilibrium

by Gileonnen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: General Relativity as Sexual Metaphor, Inexplicit Consent, Intimate Love and the Second Law of Thermodynamics, M/M, Meditations on the Traveler and the Light, Out-of-Body Experiences, Sex While Meditating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: Osiris meditates on light in the darkness. Unwittingly, Saint-14 helps him to find it.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 134





	Entropy // Equilibrium

Osiris closes his eyes and lets his breath go slow and deep. He feels the rush of air through his nose, the swell of his ribs with each inhalation, and he sinks through the air as though through warm, shallow water.

Gradually, he lets go of the room around him. The hot wax scent of the candles, the heat of his palms on his thighs; the last taste of lemon on his dry lips. The red afterimages of light behind his eyes. The ephemeral frame of his body fades away, until there is only the cradling darkness and the wisp of Osiris within it.

Something waits for him in that darkness, just beyond the limits of human perception. A single point of light--a beacon at the edge of some unknown shore. He soars across the vast abyss, letting himself be caught in the orbits of great dark shapes and then flung into a still greater darkness.

The light remains, an article not of faith but of fact. It is the axis on which time and space turn, the deep well of gravity at the center of everything. He has broken time and transcended space, but this, he cannot bring himself to resist.

In the candlelit room that he left behind, where his body still kneels in meditation, familiar arms curl around his ribs. His nerves register the touch at a dizzying remove, as though they are infinite cables tethering him to Earth, every signal attenuated by distance. He remembers, more than feels, the strength of the embrace. The pressure of Saint-14's broad chest against his back. The way Saint-14 leans in to press his face against Osiris's neck, kissing his pulsepoint with a whisper of vented heat.

"My bird," says Saint against Osiris's ear, and even through the lightless void, Osiris feels the resonance of his voice. "Were you waiting for me?"

The light beckons--brighter, now, and steadier than flame. He cannot turn away.

He feels his body sink back into Saint's embrace even as the rest of him strains into the darkness. Whatever part of him remains when he has left his body behind--whatever soul or consciousness is himself, perceiving--that part of him plunges ever deeper into the cold nothingness.

Far away, Saint maps and remaps Osiris's body with his fingertips. He trails them mothwing-soft over Osiris's ribs, his sternum, the fold of his hip; he curls his fingers into the spaces between Osiris's, until the two of them sit with their clasped hands intertwined. Dimly, Osiris registers his own arousal--the eager prickle of his skin, the way his heartbeat drums against the inside of his ribcage and his breath goes shallow and sharp.

Saint's warmth is a pillar at his back. It should fade in an instant in the face of the endless, indifferent cold beyond; it is impossible that it should survive. But somehow, it encloses him and fills him.

Every heartbeat pulls him closer to that singular, bright point at the universe's crux. It hangs now in the firmament like a star, so vast and hot that it aches like a healing wound. He cannot bathe in that light without being undone, and yet he craves that undoing as he craves light and air and his lover's touch.

Saint brushes two fingertips over Osiris's lips like a kiss, and Osiris feels himself open to them. He lets them sink in knuckle-deep, feels his tongue trace them in a caress; there is a taste like the distant echo of smoke and steel in his mouth. He feels his lips close to suck.

Saint's other hand curls between Osiris's legs, palming his cock. Even now, even with his whole being bent on the light, Osiris feels how hard he is. How he fills Saint's hand. The sharp, hungry inhalation against his ear, and the insistent press of Saint's own hardness against his back.

How Saint strokes him, at first sweet and slow, then harder, and then _harder._ The way his hand twists as he works the shaft, just the way Osiris likes it; the delicious edge of pain when Saint's fingers catch on the corona of his cock. The pleasure of being held and touched spools out forever, until the very frequencies of light seem to shift.

The light is impossibly close, impossibly bright.

He feels its approach. Feels the radiance of the light falling upon him and through him, kindling him and remaking him; feels Saint's sure hand working him to completion. He opens his mouth wider to speak, to ask or to answer--

\--and he collapses back into himself as he comes over Saint's hand.

Every nerve lights up at once. He gags on Saint's fingers, bucking his hips again and again into Saint's unyielding grip as his orgasm wrings him dry. Even after he has spent himself, shuddering aftershocks crash through him like the aftermath of an earthquake.

Wearied, Osiris tips his head back against Saint's chest and closes his eyes. "Thank you, my dear," he says, with a parting kiss to Saint's hand. "That was an unexpected pleasure."

Saint stills, though. A frisson of tension goes through him, too faint to be a shudder. His cheek grazes Osiris's jaw; his hand closes at Osiris's heart.

"You were chasing phantoms again," Saint says, so low that Osiris can barely hear it. "You must know that where you go, I will follow. Into any darkness. Against any foe. When you are with me, be with me. Or else I will have to go after you."

"I wasn't hunting phantoms, this time," says Osiris. He leans back to kiss Saint's jaw, his cheek, the warm edge of his mouth. "I was looking for the Light."

Saint's eyes are bright. "Did you find it?"

Osiris smiles. "I did."


End file.
